¿Qué te pasa?
by IlseTL
Summary: En un mundo donde el rojo no existe cinco hermanos tratan de descubrir el por qué de su sentir. "Dime amigo: ¿La vida es triste o soy triste yo?" -Amado Nervo (1870-1919) Poeta, novelista y ensayista mexicano.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí otra historia, pondré las notas al final. Pero ya saben, los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen.  
Ahora sí, disfruten ;)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 "No lo sé"**

Si le preguntabas a Karamatsu cómo se encontraba probablemente no sabría cómo contestarte, si le preguntas a sus hermanos probablemente te dirían que _Karamatsu estaba extraño, por alguna extraña razón actuaba más apegado con todos. Comenzó a pasar más tiempo en la casa, siempre ayudando y preguntando por lo que sea que estuviera pasando, al principio eso estuvo bien. Ellos podían aprovecharse todo lo que quisieran de su repentina necesidad por ayudar, sin embargo la situación cambio después de la primera semana._

Todomatsu despertó, miro a su alrededor decidiéndose sobre si levantarse o no, ya no estaban sus hermanos en la habitación, así que lo más probablemente es que estuvieran desayudando. Al final se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Llegando se enjuago la cara y se cepillo el cabello, dispuesto a lavarse los dientes tomó el cepillo rosa al final de otros seis, le colocó pasta por encima y comenzó a cepillar mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Dentro del confinado espacio del baño había algo que le incomodaba, y no era que estuviera sólo, sino más bien una sensación que lo acompañaba últimamente.

Miro los seis cepillos enfrente de él. Miro los seis cepillos. Todos de un respectivo color, exceptuando a un insípido cepillo blanco, usado y abandonado. No recordaba que alguno de sus hermanos usará uno así, pero tampoco podía tirarlo, _no sabía porque_.

Término con su tarea, se enjuago con un poco de agua y sonrió en el espejo, "perfecto como siempre". Se dijo a sí mismo y salió de ahí.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta esta se abrió por si sola mostrando a Karamatsu.

Todomatsu suspiro por esto.

-Oh bro ya despertaste, me alegro, justamente había venido a levantarte, mamá ya sirvió el desayuno y se va a enfriar si no te apuras.

-Sí, gracias, pero iba a gu-

-Si te refieres al futon, no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso, mejor tu apresúrate. –dijo mostrándole una sonrisa mientras lo invitaba a salir.

-Gracias.

– No te preocupes por eso –.

 _Todos, y me refiero a TODOS se habían empezado a hartar de tener pegado al mayor todo el día, además su personalidad no solo se hizo más intensa en lo que respecta a ayudar, sino que también en la forma en que actuaba con todos, era más exigente._

Ahora todos estaban sentados en el comedor, su madre les preparo el desayuno y se fue, ellos naturalmente nunca estaban callados pero esta vez se mantenían en silencio, simplemente nadie decía nada, Todomatsu revisaba su teléfono, Choromatsu e Ichimatsu solo se concentraban en comer, Karamatsu todavía no había bajado.

En medio de todo ese extraño silencio Jyushimatsu se levantó.

Ya acabe. ¡hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle! –Grito emocionado.

Provecho –Dijo Choromatsu al levantarse–. Yo también –aseguro.

Después de eso, tanto Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu salieron, el menor explico que iba a ir a entrenar, mientras que el otro sólo salió del cuarto. Los otros dos quedaron solos en la habitación y esto para Ichimatsu era demasiado incomodo, estaba listo para abandonar aun cuando no había acabado de comer. Pero, en ese instante su doloroso hermano mayor entro a la habitación.

¿Los otros se fueron ya? –pregunto notando su falta–. Bueno, no importa –fue y se sirvió un poco de comida, se sentó a un lado de Ichimatsu– Mamá volvió a hacer comida de más, ¿ustedes no quieren?

No gracias –respondió simplemente Todomatsu.

¿y tú? –empezó volteando a ver al mencionado.

No, no tengo hambre.

Últimamente Ichimatsu no estaba comiendo bien, desde hace una semana o dos que no comía más que unas cucharada de comida. _Y nadie sabía porque._

Otra vez no comiste nada, ¿Qué ha caso no sabes que te hace daño? –cuestiono seriamente a el menor.

 _Karamatsu se volvió exigente al punto de que era preferible no llegar a casa durante todo el día a estar en la misma habitación que él durante mucho tiempo._

Simplemente no tengo ganas ¿Cuál es problema?

Que no le hace bien a tu salud, me preocupa.

¿te preocupa? Si tanto te preocupa déjame en paz, creo es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora.

¿EHH? ¿¡En serio crees que hare eso!? Estás mal.

Ichimatsu simplemente se levantó y salió de la habitación. Karamatsu golpeo el tazón sobre la mesa y salió tras él gritándole que regresará. Y al final termino solo Todomatsu viendo con tristeza el tazón frente a él. Las peleas entre ellos dos habían aumentado, no era como que antes no o hicieran, solo que ahora eran más frecuentes y más fuertes. Karamatsu el que nunca le contestaría a ninguno de sus bellos y pequeños hermanos, ahora le contestaba sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Y pues de cierta manera Todomatsu sabía que él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ninguno de los lo escucharían a él, así que solo le quedaba ver escondiéndose detrás de su teléfono.

 _Ver como esta familia se destruía en pedazos…_

.

.

.

Entonces, ¿Qué le pasaba a Karamatsu? No lo sabía, nadie lo hacía pero antes de la semana pasada no se sentía así.

Y el desconocido sentimiento lo obligaba a actuar, no quería dejar que lo que sea que estuviera mal siguiera afectándolo.

De alguna manera sentía que lo que le afectaba era su responsabilidad, trataba de evitar sentirse así, pero sabía que debía hacer algo, pasaba su tiempo en la casa, con sus hermanos. Trataba de protegerlos y cuidarlos de que sus sentimientos los alcanzarán. Lamentablemente no parecía funcionar su esfuerzo, es más, desde que se había decidido por hacer algo parecía que todo había empeorado de cierta forma.

Y eso ponía nervioso a Karamatsu.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez desde el inicio no fue nada, tal vez el que había empeorado la situación fue él por más que tratara de detenerse no podía, porque algo no estaba bien, algo tenía que cambiar.

¿Qué le pasa?

 _No era el único que trataba de responder esa pregunta._

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias.**

 **La verdad no tengo la menor idea de donde salió esto, pero desde que me nació la idea tuve que escribirla XD, pero bueno en cualquier caso espero que les haya gustado y pues bueno. Trataré de actualizar pronto.**

 **De nuevo gracias y nos leemos luego ;v**

-ilsetl


	2. Chapter 2

_**Osomatsu-san y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_  
 _ **Notas al final**_

* * *

Durante esa misma semana las dudas en todos comenzaron a aflorar, eran complicaciones que ellos podían notar que sentían, entre sus adentros sabían que los afectaba a todos, pero, era muy extraño siquiera mencionarlo, era una especie de tabú del cual trataban de escapar.

Pero después de todo el esfuerzo de todo modos se notaba el nerviosismo que les causaba, en sus acciones, palabras e incluso en su forma de pensar. Y eso le resultaba sumamente extraño, ya no solo se trataba de complicaciones individuales, ahora era algo peor, estaba afectando su relación, sus conocimientos propios y ajenos.

Lamentablemente algunos les afecto de forma más notable. Claro ejemplo seria Karamatsu o Ichimatsu incluso Todomatsu, pero había unos cuantos que tardaron en demostrar su inquietud por el tema. Y aunque ya llevaba una semana y media dentro de esta etapa, no habían notado un cambio en dos de los hermanos.  
Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu.

Y eso pensaron cada uno, por supuesto, individualmente. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si le preguntabas directamente a ellos? ¿Realmente se encontraban bien?

Pues esta pregunta era diferente, en el caso de Jyushimatsu estaba confundido, pero si tuviera que ser más específico, estaba asustado: por las repentinas peleas, por los silencios incomodos, por la repentina falta de algo dentro de su vida. Y no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar. No era demasiado fuerte para enfrentar esto y mucho menos solo.

Sinceramente aunque le gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y llorar sobre los hombros de su familia, no podía hacerlo.

No comprendía la situación y no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no quería preocupar a sus hermanos innecesariamente, porque ellos también tenían sus situaciones y problemas, no podía hacerles eso. Y si la manera de ayudar que tenía para ayudar era esa entonces lo haría, soportaría las lágrimas todo el tiempo posible, con el fin de recuperar lo que sea que estaban buscando.

Jyushimatsu se esforzaría, después de todo entrena todos los días.

.

.

.

Por otro lado estaba Choromatsu, ¿Cómo estaba él?

Pues dependía de quien le hiciera la pregunta: si preguntaban sus padres entonces Choromatsu estaría bien, si lo hicieran sus hermanos entonces el estaría normal, si se la hiciera él mismo la verdad era que no lo soportaba, no se soportaba. Y por supuesto que él estaba consiente de la situación en la que se encontraba su familia, no era ningún idiota para ignorarlo.

Solo que no se encontraba dispuesto a afrontarlo, a llegar y decidir con la cara enfrente que hacer. Y él quería actuar y hacer algo, quería ayudar a Karamatsu el cual obviamente estaba esforzándose por él mismo.

Pero no podía, incluso desde antes que el ambiente en casa fuera tan pesado, él estaba exhausto, indispuesto. Y no conocía la razón, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza física y mental para hacerlo.

Y sabía lo terrible que era esto, lo egoísta y desconsiderado que era esto. Pero no podía evitar tratar de escapar cada vez, porque no le no sabía que pasaba pero se sentía terrible por cada mañana, por cada hora que pasaba. De cierta manera al estar con sus hermanos lo pasaba peor. Le lastimaba, le dolía sin sentido aparente. Pero no eran solo ellos, al principio lo eran, pero conforme paso el tiempo comenzó a ser todo, el futon, la sala, su jardín. Así que Choromatsu buscaba la manera de huir de todo sentimiento que le dolía, pero cada día empeoraba, cada día tenía menos lugares a donde ir, a donde escapar.

Si Choromatsu se lo preguntaba a sí mismo, se sentía terrible, y pasada una semana y media desde que todo había comenzado, se estaba quedando sin ideas.

.

.

.

Con el tiempo se hizo de noche y cuatro de los hermanos se encontraban en su habitación, descansando. Después de un rato todos se pusieron a ver la TV, para evitar el incómodo silencio que últimamente se presentaba entre ellos. También era un intento para estar juntos, porque aunque no lo dijeran, era lógico que a ninguno le gustaba estar en este lugar y estar solos. Ellos preferirían poder volver a hablar con todos como normalmente lo hacían.

Lamentablemente sus intentos eran en vano. Nada de lo que llevaban haciendo había mejorado la situación. Pero era demasiado temprano para rendirse.  
En ese momento la puerta se escuchó, mostrando a él hermano faltante, Choromatsu.

-Mamá dice que la comida esta lista y que bajen a cenar –comento dispuesto a volver a cerrar la puerta e irse.

–¿Estabas en casa Choromatsu? –Pregunto curioso Karamatsu, ya que como últimamente él no estaba en casa nunca era extraño, incluso cuando pasaban de las 11:00.

–Sí, bueno no, digamos que acabo de llegar, mamá me pidió de favor avisarles lo de la cena –dijo visiblemente incomodo–. Pero en realidad estoy muy cansado, estaba pensando en irme a dormir ahora.

–Pero, no has cenado ¿verdad?

–Eh, no. Pero no se preocupen, comí bastante en la tarde. Sigo lleno. –explico.

–Anda, vamos a cenar, aunque hayas comido no te hará daño comer un poco más.

–¡Sí, vamos a comer! –grito Jyushimatsu.

–Pe-pero –Choromatsu trato te defenderse, pero al voltear vio que en realidad todos se habían parado y ahora lo estaban rodeando– Está bien –Termino por aceptar.  
Ya estaban en el comedor, la cena era un simple tazón de cereal, y ahora de nuevo estaban en silencio.

–Ninis –hablo su madre– podrían poner las noticias, hoy hiso bastante frío y la señora de la recaudería me comento que mañana hará más, me gustaría conocer el clima.

–Claro –dijo el menor de los cinco mientras encendía la televisión buscando un canal en específico.

"Mañana se presentaran tormentas de nieve de un nivel elevado, se recomienda no salir de sus hogares, las clases ya han sido canceladas en cinco partes del país y la tormenta seguirá durante la próxima semana, más adelante le daremos más información al respecto, así como algunas recomendaciones para conllevar este época de la mejor forma."

Y la señora del tiempo continuaba hablando y los matsus solo la observaban, mañana no podrían salir de casa.

* * *

 ** _Fin del capítulo._**  
 ** _Por fin conocimos los puntos de vista de Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu. \:v/ ¿Qué les parece?_**  
 ** _Pronto entraremos en una parte importante de la historia._**  
 ** _Igual gracias a aquellos que votan y comentan sus comentarios me alegran mucho._**  
 ** _Si llegaron hasta aquí gracias y nos leemos luego en un nuevo capítulo ;v_**


End file.
